


The OTPodcast: Fanfiction as Erotica and Pornography

by stubliminalmessaging, The_OTP



Category: Hannibal (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, One Direction (Band), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Barebacking, Cumshots, Defenestration Kink, Erotica, F/M, Female Sexuality, Fifty Shades of Grey, Fisting, Lube, M/M, Meta, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Or At Least Should Be Thoroughly Researched First, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podcast, Polyamory, Sexual Fantasy, Things You Discover in Fic Should Not Be Attempted At Home, Unsafe Sex, Writing Tips!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5905927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP/pseuds/The_OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OTPodcast is a meta round table podcast where fans discuss all things fanfiction.</p><p>In this episode, we get to a topic that should not really have taken us so long and is central to the world of fanfiction: the role of fanfiction as erotica and pornography! Contributors Curious, Lexi and Katie join the mod to share their experiences in the world of loving erotica, when fanfiction should or shouldn't make it's way into your real bedroom, the difference between a great and bad PWP, and generally celebrate the fanfiction community as a safe haven for free sexual expression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The OTPodcast: Fanfiction as Erotica and Pornography

**Author's Note:**

> Like our show? 
> 
> Keep the conversations we have going on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheOTPodcast) or [our website](http://theotpodcast.com) (which is also our Tumblr). You'll also find additional content there, including contributor bios, fanfiction-related definitions and terminology, and relevant links for each topic we cover.
> 
> Subscribe to the show on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/podcast/the-otpodcast/id1046881636?mt=2), [SoundCloud](http://soundcloud.com/TheOTPodcast), [TuneIn Radio](http://tunein.com/radio/The-OTPodcast-p798972/), [Stitcher Radio](http://stitcher.com/podcast/the-otpodcast?refid=stpr) or whatever podcast app you prefer!


End file.
